Fight for the Hutts
Fight for the Hutts was the ninth episode of the seventh season of the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' television series. Summary After the Hutt-controlled planet of Kor Fortiure came under the rulership of the Confederacy, Jedi padawan Stev Rigosso, crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure, R2, and several bounty hunters continued to flee to the secret base of Jabba and Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure with the Separatists chasing them. Meanwhile, Jabba's father and prison escapee Zorba Desilijic Tiure is seen interrogating and torturing Kolluga for the secrets of mining isotope-6 and building massive war droids with it. During the interrogation, Zorba said to Kolluga that if he gave him the secrets of mining isotope-6 and handed over the title of Supreme Mogul of the Hutt Cartel and the title of Kajidii of the Fortiure clan, then he would let him live, but Kolluga turned down the offer. As he continued to torture Kolluga, Zorba revealed that he would convince Jabba to hand over his title of Kajidii and the leadership of his criminal empire and would kill him if he didn't. However, after Kolluga laughed at Zorba and told him that Jabba would never hand over the leadership of his empire and the clan, he revealed that if Jabba would die, then his son Rotta would gain leadership of both. Moments later, Grievous was seen watching the Separatist droids trying to "cut open" Scorpio to find out how he was built. Zorba entered the room and asked Grievous if they had made any progress, but each attempt to examine or restrain him failed with Scorpio stabbing each of the droids with his tail. Zorba then told Grievous to keep trying and he then left the room. Then, Zorba was contacted by one of the battle droids via hologram and was informed that his partner had arrived, prompting him to leave for the hangar bay. Once there, his partner's ship arrived and Marlo the Hutt continued to "slither" out of the ship. Marlo was then informed of their progress with the isotope-6 and the Jedi's lightsabers. Meanwhile, Stev and the others were being chased by the battle droids. Stev then had R2-D2 steer their transport and he continued to use his lightsaber to block the blaster bolts heading towards them and eventually took the droids out with his lightsaber. Jabba then pressed a button on a device he had, which opened a large hatch which led to his secret base. After the group climbed out of their transports, Jabba proceeded to lead them to his and Kolluga's armory and secret isotope-6 droid army. After turning on the droids, Jabba told the others that they would need to free Scorpio before anyone else because the massive droid had a list stored in his memory which recorded all of the locations where isotope-6 could be found and how to mine it. Meanwhile, at Zorba's palace, Marlo is seen ordering Zorba to take the prisoners and Scoprio to the Ancient Hutt Palace, where there was more effective tools and torture devices. Once they were transported to the palace, Marlo contacted Dooku via hologram to inform him of the successful takeover of Kor Fortiure, prompting Dooku to tell Marlo that the Hutt lord would be able to the leader of the Hutt clans soon and eventually Hutt Space, and then the Separatists would have the Hutts as allies. Moments later, Bulduga shot from one of the Hutt tanks at the palace, making a huge hole in the wall. Stev then jumped through the hole and continued to strike down the droids in what was the detention block. He then freed Skywalker, Kcaj, Choi, and the rest of the army, and asked where Kolluga and Scorpio were at. Choi then told him that they were both in the torture chambers with Grievous guarding them. So, they continued to the torture chambers for them. First they freed Kolluga who urged them to hurry because any minute they were going to take the secrets from Scorpio's brain. They then defeated a number of battle droids guarding the massive droid and freed Scorpio. Once he was free, Scorpio sprang up and spoke in Huttese to Kolluga, prompting the Hutt to tell him:"Yes, and it is good to see you still alive, my old friend," showing the relationship between the two. Then, as they escaped the palace, the group was encountered by Grievous, who engaged in a duel with them. During the duel, the cyborg Kaleesh lord revealed to the others that even with Grievous or Dooku dead, the war with the Sith would never be over and that even if they won the fight against the Separatists on Kor Fortiure, Marlo will still destroy the planet with an ultimate weapon; the latter statement shocked everyone as no one even knew about the weapon. During the duel, Cato Parasitti and a Pyke bounty hunter were killed and, eventually, Rigosso was killed as well, but not before he stabbed Grievous, wounding him. With Grievous wounded and running, Kcaj and Skywalker continued to chase after him, and the Hutts, Choi, and their forces continued to go towards the palace to capture Zorba and Marlo. Minutes later, the Hutts, Choi, and the others were able to breach the palace and break into the throne room, where they found Zorba and Marlo running. Choi then ordered for the two Hutts to stop or they would be fired upon. However, Marlo continued to laugh and pressed a wall panel, which allowed him and Zorba to escape through a secret passageway. Then, Gunner ordered a clone to shoot a rocket launcher at the secret passageway in order to destroy it. The group then continued making their way through the passageway, destroying many droids along the way. Meanwhile, Kcaj and Skywalker ambushed Grievous at a cliff. When the two Jedi were about to kill the General, the Kaleesh warlord jumped off the cliff and landed on a Separatist ship, escaping and flying away on it. At the same time, the Hutts and Jedi have managed to infiltrate the control room, where two Pau'an Sith initiates fought Kolluga and Choi. The latter were able to strike down the Sith and ordered Zorba and Marlo to surrender. However, instead of surrendering, Marlo tried to activate the weapon, and was killed when Jabba took one of the clones' blasters and starting shooting at him. Then when he was trying to escape, after being shot several times, Scorpio drilled into the room and stabbed Marlo in the back with his stinger, killing the gangster. Moments later, the group reunited with Kcaj and Skywalker who was speaking with Arok Blujic Yulo, Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, Thongla Jur, Yoda, and Mace Windu. Yoda then congratulated on the group's victory, of which Gorga, Kolluga, and Arok added onto by telling the Jedi and clones that they did the Hutts a great service by ridding their council of a traitor and saving their planet. The Hutts and Scorpio then bowed to the Jedi, saying that they were forever in their service. Appearances *Embo *Gardulla Besadii the Elder *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Grievous *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure *Mace Windu *Marlo *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *R2-D2 *Rotta *Scorpio *Stev Rigosso *Thongla Jur *Tsui Choi *Unidentified Pyke bounty hunter *Yoda *Zorba Desilijic Tiure *Zug Tassik |creatures= |droids=*Assassin droid **C-21 Highsinger *Astromech droid **R-series ***R2-series astromech droid *Battle droid **B-series battle droid ***B1 battle droid ***B2 super battle droid **Isotope-6 battle droid **Super tactical droid |events=*Clone Wars **Battle of Kor Fortiure |locations=*Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Kor Fortiure **Fortiure city ***Ancient Hutt Palace **Jabba and Kolluga's secret base **Zorba's Palace *Nal Hutta **Bilbousa ***Gardulla's Palace |organizations=*Bounty hunter *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Count *Criminal **Crime lord *Galactic Republic **Galactic Senate **Grand Army of the Republic ***Clone trooper ****Clone commander *General *Hutt Grand Council *Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire *Jedi Order **Jedi General ***Jedi High General **Jedi High Council ***Grand Master **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Jedi Padawan *Kajidic **Besadii **Blujic **Desilijic **Fortiure ***Fortiure Guard **Kajidii *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Order of the Sith Lords **Dark Lord of the Sith |species=*Aleena *Anx *Belugan *Clawdite *Human **Clone *Hutt *Ithorian *Kaleesh *Kel Dor *Kyuzo *Nikto *Ongree *Pyke *Trandoshan *Twi'lek *Yoda's species |vehicles= |technology=*Blaster **Blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle **DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System **Isotope-6 blaster *Comlink *Computer interface visor *Hologram *Lightsaber **Anakin Skywalker's third lightsaber **Coleman Kcaj's lightsaber **Lightsaber pike ***Kolluga's lightsaber **Lightsaber shoto ***Coleman Kcaj's lightsaber shoto ***Yoda's lightsaber **Mace Windu's lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's second lightsaber **Stev Rigosso's lightsaber **Tsui Choi's lightsaber |miscellanea=*Crime *Isotope **Isotope-6 *Language **Basic **Huttese *The Force **Force-sensitivity }} Behind the scenes Notes and references }} Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Episodes from The Clone Wars: Season Seven